No Way I Can Make It Without You
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: It all started when Jack Brewer stole Kim Crawfords song... based on Austin And Ally... i couldnt figure out the right words for a summary kick later on


**Rockers and Writers**

Kim Crawford was working behind the counter at her dad's music store, sonic boom, when her best friend, Grace walked in.

"Hey Kim, guess who got a job at cupcake city…cupcake?" Grace said holding up a cupcake for Kim. Grace had on a headband with a cupcake n it and a blue apron that read _cupcake city._

"Thanks Grace but there is no eating in the store." Kim said

"But I do like cupcakes give me that" Kim said taking the cupcake from Grace.

"Yeah, they give us all the rejects, that one I dropped on the floor." Grace said.

Kim gagged and turned around to throw the cupcake out.

"That's what I get for breaking the rules; hey do you want to go to a movie Sunday?" Kim asked turning around to see that Grace wasn't there, an old lady was.

"Oh I would love to go to the movies" the old lady said.

"Right, cause you were exactly the person I was asking" Kim said sarcastically, but the old lady didn't get it.

"Great, it's a date" The old lady said walking out of Sonic Boom.

"Can't wait… lady I have never met" Kim said.

Kim turned around to find Grace standing behind her.

"Where did you go?" Kim asked.

"I was on the phone with work, apparently 'being there' is part of the job… I gotta go" Grace said and began to walk out of the store, on her way out she passed Mr. Crawford, Kim's dad, and said hi.

"Guess who found 37 more cents" Mr. Crawford said walking to Kim.

"Dad, stop taking money out of the fountain, those coins are people's wishes" Kim said.

"Well, my wish came true, I have 37 more cents." Mr. Crawford said and started to walk away.

"Oh dad, speaking of wishes, is there any possible way I could get a piano in my practice room upstairs? The one I'm using is older that I'm dating Sunday" Kim asked and said the last part.

Her dad gave her a strange look, "Long story" Kim said and her dad nodded.

"Honey I know you love music, but the odds of you making it are like a bazzilion to one" Her dad said.

Kim looked down and walked away and picked up her book to write in, and her dad walked out of the store.

Just then, Jack Brewer and his best friend Jerry Martinez walked into Sonic Boom, and Jack had to Corn dogs in his hand, him and Jerry walked over to the drum set and Jack began to play the drums with Jerry videotaping him.

Kim heard the drums and it made her jump.

She put the book down and walked over to Jack and Jerry and whistled getting their attention.

Jack and Jerry stopped and looked at her.

"Did you not see the _please do not play the drums sign?_" Kim asked.

"It's okay, I'm an awesome drummer" Jack said and then continued to play the drums.

"What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said… are those corn dogs?" Kim asked.

"Mhm" Jack said and then took a bite out of the corn dog and mumbled yum.

"EW, do you know how dirty these drums are and how fattening corn dogs are, and there is no food aloud in here" Kim said.

"Jack, I will handle this" Jerry said walking up to Kim.

"Ma'am we are making a music video, I am the director, although I prefer the term, film maker." Jerry said and then accidently dropped the camera, making it break.

"AND CUT" Jerry yelled.

"We are going to need a lot of instruments, I can play anything, the drums, piano, guitar, harp, and I can even play a trumpet inside another trumpet" Jack said and then demonstrated, making everyone in the store clap.

"Okay well I can play a harmonica through a sousaphone" Jerry said and the put the harmonica in the sousaphone, when he blew on the sousaphone, the harmonica flew out of it and went right down an old lady's throat.

Jerry ran over to help her.

"Here is the thing about the instruments…" Jack trailed off.

"You don't have any money" Kim guessed.

"What if I pay you back when I get famous" Jack said.

"Great! Just have your butler fly you here on your private jet and give me solid gold coins" Kim joked sarcastically.

"Really? Jack asked hopefully.

"No" Kim said flatly.

**Cue Austin and Ally Theme Song, Which I am sure you all know and if you don't its "Can't do it without you" by Ross Lynch.**

Kim was in her practice room practicing on her old piano.

_"You don't know, know, know, my name, name, name, I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take" _Kim sung, she turned around saw Jack and Screamed.

"how long have you been in here?" Kim asked.

"I was wondering if I could get a discount on this harmonica, you know since it went down an old lady's throat" Jack said.

"This is my private practice room, did you not see the _do not enter sign_?" Kim asked.

"hey I like that song, but if you wanna make it really catchy, you should speed it up." Jack said and then sung it. Kim wouldn't admit it outloud but it did sound better.

"okay get out and for future reference please, read signs!" Kim said pushing him out the door.

**No Way I Could Make It without You**

Kim was working at Sonic boom the next week, when Grace came in.

"Guess who just got a job at the Magic store" Grace said then threw a smoke bomb at one of the tables.

"What happened to your job at cupcake city?" Kim asked.

"Apparently being a horrible employ is ground for termination.. isn't that shocking " Grace said and then shocked Kim with her ring.

Kim looked at her.

"Magic shock finger" Grace said.

"Oh, I better go, I started my five minute break 2 hours ago." Grace said and then began to walk out singing double take, the name of Kim's song, which made Kim go wide-eyed.

"Hey, Grace" Kim called, and Grace walked back still singing.

"Where did you hear that song?" Kim asked.

"It's all over the internet." Grace said.

"The internet?!" Kim yelled.

"You know that place where people go to look up stuff" Grace said.

"I Know what the internet is" Kim said.

"You seriously haven't seen this video?" Grace asked.

"No, what video?" Kim asked.

"Here look at this" Grace said pulling out her phone and playing a video, of Jack, singing her song.

After the music video Grace played a video of Jack in an interview and he said that the song just came to him, when he was asked where it came from.

"That's my song. How could he just steel my song like that, he messed with the wrong girl." Kim said.

"that's right, get angry me likey" grace said and Kim took her phone and started typing rapidly.

"there, KimKat98 doesn't like this video. In your face Jack" Kim yelled slamming the phone on the counter.

"calm down before you write a frowning face and really hurt his feelings" Grace joked.

"Come on we are going to give him a piece of our mind" Grace said pushing Kim out the door, shocking her in the process.

"sorry" Grace said and kim rolled her eyes.

"We just need to find out where he lives." Kim said.

"Um just check the internet." Grace said and kim rolled her eyes again.

**No Way I Could Make It Without You**

Jack and Jerry were in Jacks room and Jack was running in place when there was a knock on the door.

Jerry got up and opened it.

"Its Kim from the music store" Jerry said.

Kim and Grace walked in.

"Hi im Grace big fan." Grace said and kim elbowed her.

"sorry" grace said

"What exactly are you doing" Kim asked.

"Making my own cologne." Jack said.

"Its called _Jack"_ Jack said and then jerry echoed jack's name.

"The secret ingredient is my sweat" Jack said, making grace and kim gag in disgust .

"here try some" jerry said and then sprayed it on grace.

"I don't like you." Grace said.

"Since Jack is famous I figured we are going to need some Jack merchandise." Jerry said walking over to a table that had a bunch of items with Jack's face plastered on them.

"Heres some stuff we have come up with." Jack said walking to the table.

"Jack Lunch Box"

"Jack Pillow"

"Jack Peanut butter… Creamy, or Crunchy."

"And Jack action figure" Jack said and pulled a string on the doll, making it say something about being awesome and liking pancakes

"Its true… I do like pancakes" Jack said and then did a hand shake with jerry where they bmp fists and say wad up. (you know like what Austin and Dez do)

"and my personal fav, the Jack foam spitter." Jerry said walking over to Jacks dressing and moving a blanket to reveal a head that resembled Jack's with a big gap in the teeth.

"why would anyone need a foam sp-" Grace cut herself off when she was sprayed by foam.

"Listen, im not here to look at your junky jack junk, im here to tell you that you stole my song, you heard me play it in the practice room" Kim said

"That's where the song came from, I thought I made it up, I guess that makes sense since I never actually wrote a song before. I mean ive tried but they Are all terrible."Jack said.

"I wrote that song and You have to tell everyone the truth." Kim said.

"I cant, you know how embarrassing that would be for me? Think about my feeings are you really that selfish" Jack said.

"So based on that ridiculous response, im guessing your really not going to do anything" Kim said,

"No, No, I wanna make this right" Jack said pacing around his room, when his eyes landed on his closet.

"How about a life sized chocolate Jack" Jack said and then pulled chocolate figure out of the closet, but Kim ignored him and walked out.

"is that milk chocolate or dark chocolate?" Grace asked.

"GRACE" Kim yelled.

Grace ran out.

**No Way I Could Make It Without You**

Later that day, Kim was at sonic boom, hanging out watching The Helen Show.

" Later Tonight on the Helen Show Over night internet sensation, Jack brewer will be joining me" Helen started, but Kim turned off the tv before she could hear more.

"I am so sick of that guy" Kim said to Grace who was sitting on the counter pulling the string on the Jack doll.

"How could he just steal my song like that" Kim asked.

And Grace pulled the string on the doll, it said something about being an overnight sensation.

"Stop pulling that string." Kim said. And broke the doll's head.

"Hey he is going to be on the Helen show tonight, I say we crash his interview, and confront him on live tv" Grace said.

"On live television in front of people… I cant do that" Kim said.

"You have to! That guys a low life, song stealing theif." Grace said.

Just then Grace's phone rang and the ring tone happened to be Jack singing.

Kim looked at her.

"It's a catchy song" Grace defended,

"that's it…Dad im taking my break, im going to interrupt a live television broadcast."Kim yelled.

"Okay Have fun!" her dad said.

"come on Grace lets go." Kim said and they began to walk out when Grace's phone rang.

"Arent you going to get that?" Kim asked.

"No, its just work" Grace said ignoring the call.

**No Way I Could Make it Without You**

Kim and Grace managed to sneak past the front desk by trish using one of her smoke bombs.

On accident, They walked into the Wrong set, they walked onto the news set and got dragged out by security.

Later that day, Kim was writing stuff down in her song book, when Grace walked in.

"Guess who got a job at the pet store ruff ruff, meow" Grace said.

"You didn't even work at the Magic shop for two days, its got to be a record." Kim said.

"I plan on being better at this job… after this." Grace said and then walked up to a couple people sitting on the chairs in Sonic Boom.

"Has anybody seen a giant snake about yay big" Grace asked and they all jumped up.

"Chances are its not poisonous" Grace said and they all sat down.

"But theres a chance it it" She finished and they all ran out.

"Kim I need your help" Jack said walking into sonic boom with Jerry on his tail.

"Speaking of giant snakes" Kim said walking away.

"I need a new song by tomorrow, you see I kind of promised Helen I would have one" Jack said.

"why don't you just write a song?" Kim asked frustrated.

"you know I cant, listen." Jack said and then sung the worst song.

"how about this, Im not helping you with my song get out of my store" Kim sung.

"that doesn't even rhyme." Jerry said.

"theres the door." Kim sang.

"that's better" Jerry said.

Kim rolled her eyes and began to walk up the stairs to the practice room.

"I know your mad about me stealing your song, I meant I acted like a weasel, and not a cute cuddly weasel a vicious mean annoying song stealing weasel. Im sorry." Jack said

Kim had a look of sympathy in her eyes but quickly brushed it off and continued up the stairs.

"Who am I kidding, my dad always said I would never do good in the music industry, he said I only had like a bazzilion in one chance in making it" Jack said.

Kim turned around, " That's exactly what my dad said."

"You know what my dad said to me? 'jerry, stop texting the dog' " Jerry said.

"I guess my fifteen minutes of fame are over, I just wanted to prove my dad wrong" Jack said and started to walk away.

"Jack wait! I'll help you write your song!" Kim said.

"YES" Jack yelled.

"But first you have to do something for me." Kim said.

"Sure, anything name it." Jack said.

"well first… um.. uh I want a ham." Kim said.

"Did you just say a ham?" Jack asked.

"apparently I did." Kim said.

"here you can have mine." Jerry said pulling a ham out of his back pack.

And everyone looked at him weirdly.

**No Way I Could Make It Without You**

Kim and Jack ran up to the practice room.

"Okay we have 18 hours to come up with a brand new song" Jack said.

"Alright but its not going to be easy, songs don't just come out of nowhere." Kim said.

"Sure they do here ill start" Jack said and then hit a random piano key.

"There, the first note… that helps right" Jack said.

"Are you sure you have never written a song before." Kim asked sarcastically.

"Well what do you normally do?" Jack asked.

"Well there isn't a normally, sometimes I just get a tune in my head, sometimes I just get a lyric in my head" Kim said motioning to her book. Jack went to grab the book, but kim hit his hand and grabbed the book.

"never. Touch. My. Book." Kim said.

"what do you have?" Jack asked reffering to the songs.

Kim read out lyrics.

"those are to depressing, the song should be fun, like a splash of sunshine you're a drizzle of darkness" Jack said.

"we need to get you to relax. Shut your eyes." Jack said.

"im not gonna-"

"just shut your eyes."

"Okay" kim gripped her book tight because she knew Jack was going to attempt to do something to it.

Jack leaned to poke it.

"Don't touch my book." Kim said knowing he was near, and he jumped back.

"Imagine you come home to a room full of pancakes" Jack said.

"that's not really my idea of fun" Kim said.

"Okay then imagine your on stage." Jack started.

"No way, I have horrible stage fright." Kim said.

"Fine then imagine your at the lake." Jack said.

"Ew lake water-" kim babbled.

"Okay forget the lake! What do you do for fun?" Jack asked.

"I like pickles." Kim said.

"okay then pretend your eating a pickle." Jack said confused.

"theres no eating at the store!" Kim said.

"ALRIGHT!... why don't we try this, I close my eyes, and you tell me to imagine stuff" Jack said taking a seat next to Kim on the piano bench.

After a long night of song writing they finally came up with a song called 'break down the walls'

At the Helen show the next day they Grace and Kim were waiting for Jack to perform, when jack came running up to Kim.

"Kim our piano player is sick, you have to fill in for him" Jack pleaded.

"There is no way you know I have stage fright!" Kim said.

"look its like your wrote in the song 'take a chance, break down the wall'" Jack said referencing Kim's lyrics.

"Im sorry I cant" Kim said.

"Wait I have the perfect solution." Jack said.

**No Way I can Make It Without You**

Jack put Kims piano behing a curtain so no one could see her.

"See Kim, no one can see you, its like no body is watching" Jack said.

"Im trying really hard not to freak out here" Kim said.

"You are going to do great, trust me." Jack said with a wink.

Kim began to play piano.

"Hey guys this song was written by the amazing Kim Crawford, she kind of wrote my first song to… Ladies and gentle men, here she is." Jack said and then pulled the curtain.

Kim looked like a deer in head lights.

"see your facing your fear, that was my plan, your welcome." Jack said.

Lets just say after that things took a turn for the worse. The Helen set ending up getting ruined, and Kim ended up with a drum on her head.

**No Way I Could Make it Without You**

Kim and Grace opened the door to Kim's Practice room to see Jack and Jerry Hanging out there.

The place had an extreme make over! (same thing as A&A practice room but with a K on the wall)

"My practice room!" Kim said in armament.

"I used the money I got from being on the Helen show to pay for all of this, from the new piano to the pickles." Jack said.

"Thank you!" Kim said.

"I figured we would be spending a lot of time in here and I wanted to make it as comfortable as possible." Jack said.

"Um 'we'"? Kim asked.

"Kim, I want you to be my song writer." Jack said,

"You mean you want me to spend more time with you?" Kim said annoyed.

"You're a song writer with stage fright and Im a singer who loves the stage, were a perfect match, what do you say?" Jack asked.

"Were partners" Kim agreed.

"Guess who got a job as Jack's manager?" Grace said.

"She has so much job experience, I had to hire her." Jack said.

"oh I promised his fans we would have new songs on the web page every Friday, oh and I don't work Friday or anyother week day." Grace said.

"We need a new song everyweek?!" Kim asked astonished.

"Grace for the next video I need 10000 monkeys and a big wedding cake" Jerry said.

"You can have a dozen donuts and a turtle" Grace said.

"awe man my performance just got bumped down to number 2." Jack said.

"Whats number one?" Kim asked.

"You on the Helen show" Jack chuckled.

This was the start of a great friend ship… or maybe more?


End file.
